riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Karma To Burn
Karma to Burn, (often called K2B), are a three piece instrumental, stoner rock band from Morgantown, West Virginia, USA. The band was formed in 1993 and, despite a hiatus between 2002 and 2009, continue to play to this day. History Original Run(1997-2002) Karma to Burn were formed in 1993Karma to Burn info, first accessed 8th June 2015 by Will Mecum (guitar) and Nathan Limbaugh (drums), who had previously played together in Red Oak Conspiracy,Music Might Karma to Burn, accessed 11th July 2015 as well as Rich Mullins (bass), Jim Davison (guitar), Karim Chatila (vocals).Bad Penny Blog Karma to Burn share crazy drug stories, accessed 11th July 2015 Both Chatila and Davison quickly left the band, as they decided to take an instrumental approach without the need for a vocalist or second guitarist. Early after settling as a trio, the band recorded a tape of instrumental tracks, giving the tracks numbers as their titles.Roadrunner Records Karma to Burn bio, archived from 18th Jan 2008 They began to send their tapes to record labels, and would also phone record companies pretending to be other bands who'd heard an interesting band called Karma To Burn. Karma To Burn was signed to Roadrunner Records in 1996 and originally planned to release an instrumental album, but Roadrunner pressured the band into finding a vocalist, stating that the contract was only valid if they did so.Stylus Magazine Karma to Burn - Almost Heathern, first accessed 11th July 2015 After a brief trial of John Garcia (whose band Kyuss had recently disbanded) they hired a friend of theirs, Jay Jarosz, as their vocalist.Progressive World Karma to Burn - Out Soon, accessed 11th July 2015 Some time after the hiring of Jarosz and prior to the release of their first album, Limbaugh left the group, and was replaced on drums by Chuck Nicholas. Their first album, Karma to Burn, was released on February, 27th 1997. Karma to Burn reverted to an instrumental trio soon afterwards, with Jarosz swiftly leaving the band. Between April and May of 1997 Karma To Burn toured Europe as an instrumental trio, playing events such as Dynamo Open Air, where they were reunited with John Garcia, who was there playing with his new band Slo Burn. Karma to Burn played an unannounced set with Garcia, who joined them on vocals. Whilst still in Europe, the band made some appearances on television. European audiences were unaware that the band had parted ways with Jarosz, so on some of these television appearances, the band would bring in roadie, Johnny Mac, to perform on vocals.K2Burn Youtube Twin Sisters And Half A Bottle Of Bourbon, accessed 11th July 2015Embracing the Eyesore Wild, Wonderful Heathens (Part 2), accessed July 11th 2015 In August and September of 1997, Karma To Burn toured the USA, opening nine shows for Corrosion of Confirmity and, later, ten shows for Clutch. During these dates, the band performed a cover of ZZ Top's 'La Grange', with Pepper Keenan and Neil Fallon taking on vocal duties for the track respectively, the latter of which can be seen on the Live 2009 - Reunion Tour DVD. In late 1997 Karma to Burn parted ways with Roadrunner Records, who were unhappy with the band's decision to remove their vocalist. In June 1998, Nicholas left the band and was replaced by Rob Oswald, creating what would be the classic lineup of Karma to Burn. The band quickly went on to record two instrumental albums, 1999's Wild, Wonderful... Purgatory and 2001's Almost Heathen. In 2002, the band announced plans to record a fourth album for Spitfire Records, though despite alleged interest by both Pepper Keenan and Fear Factory's Burton C. Bell, Karma to Burn denied claims that they would be utilising guest vocalists. Regardless, the album was never released as the band unofficially disbanded sometime in mid-2002 after their bassist, Mullins, had joined Speedealer. Hiatus (2002-2009) During the years of Karma to Burn's hiatus, Mecum, Mullins and Oswald all found other bands to play in. Mullins would be kicked out of Speedealer due to addiction problems, and went on to meet Daniel Davies, with whom he would form the band Year Long Disaster with after the pair passed through a rehabilitation program.Allmusic Year Long Disaster biography by Katherine Fulton, accessed 11th July 2015 Oswald briefly became the drummer for Nebula, appearing on their EP Heavy Psych.Discogs Nebula - Heavy Psych, accessed 11th July 2015. Mecum went on to play guitar in his newly formed band Treasure Cat, who, as well as releasing their own full length, teamed up with Sons of Alpha Centauri to release a split album. Sons of Alpha Centauri Alphacat, accessed 11th July 2015 Reformation (2009-present) On February 23, 2009, Karma to Burn reformed with the classic line-up of Mecum, Mullins and Oswald. They band quickly went on to tour USA and Europe.Blabbermouth Karma to Burn is Back, accessed 11th July 2015 Their European tour included a second stage slot at the Download FestivalThrash Hits Twelve more names for Download Festival 2009, accessed July 11th 2015, which has now become infamous for the wasp swarm above the crowd throughout.paullievens64 Youtube Karma To Burn "34", (playing in a swarm of bees) @ Download 2009, accessed July 11th 2015 In May 2010, Karma To Burn released a fourth full length album, Appalachian Incantation which was produced by former Kyuss bassist Scott Reeder.Blabbermouth Karma to Burn to Release Appalachian Incantation in May, accessed 11th July 2015 Appalachian Incantation was mainly instrumental, but also included their first vocal track since the band's self-titled album in the form of 'Waiting on the Western World', featuring Year Long Disaster vocalist and guitarist Daniel Davies. Some copies of the album also included a bonus disc titled 'Cat Got our Tongue' including the song 'Two Times,' featuring former Kyuss vocalist John Garcia.http://www.discogs.com/Karma-To-Burn-Appalachian-Incantation/release/2259049 Discogs] Appalachian Incantation, accessed 11th July 2015 In May 2010, in an interview with The Obelisk, Rich Mullins confirmed that Karma to Burn and Year Long Disaster had partially merged, with both bands beginning to share the same lineup: Karma to Burn (2010).jpg|Karma to Burn performing at Sonisphere Knebworth 2010 after their merger with Year Long Disaster. Year Long Disaster (2010).jpg|Year Long Disaster performing at Download Festival 2010 after their merger with Karma to Burn. In June of 2010, Year Long Disaster toured Europe with all three classic members of Karma to Burn joining Davies in the band.K2Burn Year Long Tour... Not Literally, archived from 16th June 2010 Later in the year, Karma to Burn headlined the Jägermeister stage at the UK leg of Sonisphere Festival 2010.Rock Sound Sonisphere 2010 is go, accessed July 11th 2015 In September of 2010, the band recorded in Palm Springs, California, USA with John Garcia.Sophie Gransard Youtube Karma To Burn w/ John Garcia, recording session , Palm Springs, Sept 2010, accessed 11th July 2015 It was speculated, due to prior comments by Mullins, that a recording would be used on Garcia's solo album (at the time, tentatively titled Garcia vs. Garcia), with another being used on a Karma to Burn album, but neither track has thus far been used.The Obelisk Karma to Burn V: Never Say Five, accessed 11th July 2015 Davies left the group and disbanded Year Long Disaster soon after recording returning the band to a trio. V was released in June 2011. In April 2012, Karma to Burn headlined the opening night of the first edition of DesertFest London.Desertscene About us, accessed July 11th 2015 On 24th July 2012, Oswald announced via Facebook that he had been forced to leave the band.Oswald (source omitted in respect of privacy) [[Evan Devine] of Morgantown metal band Ancient Shores replaced Oswald on drums.K2burn Twitter Archived 25th December 2012 Mullins also left the band before the end of 2012, being replaced by Irish bassist, Rob Halkett, leaving Mecum as the only founding member in the band.The Sleeping Shaman Karma to Burn - Arch Stanton, accessed 11th July 2015 In August 2014, the new trio of Mecum, Devine and Halkett released the bands 6th album Arch Stanton. In late 2014/early2015, Halkett left the band and was replaced by Eric Clutter on bass.Heavy Chronicles DesertFest London 2015 Review Discography Studio Albums *Karma to Burn (1997) *Wild, Wonderful... Purgatory (1999) *Almost Heathen (2001) *Appalachian Incantation (2010) *V (2011) *Arch Stanton (2014) *Mountain Czar (2016) Extended Plays *Incantations Ingredients (2010) *Karma To Burn Slight Reprise (2012) Splits *20 In 2010/All Over Creation (2009) with ASG *Karma To Burn/Sons Of Alpha Centauri (2010)with Sons Of Alpha Centauri *Karma To Burn/ÖfÖ Am (2010) with ÖfÖ Am *53/71 (2014) with Sons Of Alpha Centauri *Six/66 (2015) with Sons Of Alpha Centauri Live Albums *Live In London And Chasing The Dragon (2009) Compilations *Mountain Mama's (2007) DVDs *Live 2009 - Reunion Tour (2009) Personnel Current Line-Up *'Will Mecum' – guitar (1993-present) *'Evan Devine' – drums (2012-present) *'Eric Clutter' - bass (2015-present) Former members *Karim Chatila - vocals (1993) *Jim Davison - guitar (1993-1994) *Nathan Limbaugh – drums (1993-1997) *Rich Mullins - bass (1993-2012) *Jay Jarosz – vocals (1996-1997) *John Garcia – vocals (1997) *Chuck Nicholas – drums (1997-1998) *Rob Oswald – drums (1998-2012) *Daniel Davies – guitar, vocals (2010-2011) *Rob Halkett – bass (2012-2015) External Links *Official Website *Facebook Page */ Archived Official Page Circa 2001 References Category:Band Category:Morgantown Category:West Virginia Category:USA Category:Karma to Burn Category:Stoner Rock Category:Instrumental Category:Stoner Metal Category:Roadrunner Records Category:Spitfire Records Category:Napalm Records